Nicholas Sparks and Candy Crush Induced Conversations
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: "Emma and Snow were situated on opposite ends of the couch. Snow had her face buried in the newest Nicholas Sparks book, and Emma was playing Candy Crush on her phone. It had become a ritual for them over the past few weeks, having successfully defeated the Snow Queen. Surprisingly, it was Emma who initiated the conversation that made Snow's week." Emma and Snow have a chat.


A/N: Obviously there will be another Big Bad for 4B, but I'm going to pretend that doesn't happen, or at least hasn't happened when this takes place. It also takes place after the Dairy Queen is gone, and I'm not super up to date with spoilers, so I don't know how/when that's going to play out.

* * *

Emma and Snow were situated on opposite ends of the couch. Snow had her face buried in the newest Nicholas Sparks book, and Emma was playing Candy Crush on her phone. It had become a ritual for them over the past few weeks, having successfully defeated the Snow Queen, and no new villains had popped up, finally enabling everyone to calm down and live their lives.

"You know," Emma looked up from her phone, having beaten the level she was working on. "I kinda miss my badass mom."

"What?"

"It's just," the blonde began level 127 so she could distract herself with something during the conversation. Snow set her book down so she could give Emma her undivided attention. "Seeing you fighting with Regina, it reminded me of when we were in the Enchanted Forest." Emma kept her eyes trained on her phone. "You didn't take crap from anybody, and you kicked some serious ass. Of course, it was a shock, because I was used to you being timid cause of Mary Margaret, but…" she shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I just miss the woman I could relate to."

"Oh," Snow breathed, unsure of how to respond.

"I mean," Emma swiped at the screen, "I'm not like asking you to change or anything, but… I think that's the best version of you. And you seem happiest when you're like that, and I want you to be happy."

"That's sweet," she managed a smile, and Emma rolled her eyes. "I appreciate your concern, and you're right." She paused, unsure of how to continue. "I guess I just don't know how to get back to her. After I killed Cora, I was in a pretty bad place. Granted, it wasn't just because I murdered someone, or that she was Regina's mother… my mom always raised me to be pure and good. She told me that as long as I had a pure heart, she would always be with me." Snow bit her lip and took a deep, steadying breath to gain control of her emotions. "Of course I had felt her absence every day since she'd passed. There were days I felt it more so than others, but in the back of my mind, I knew she was with me. After I killed Cora, it truly felt like she was gone. I was reliving her death, and I was terrified I had somehow disappointed her, and that she didn't want to be with me…"

"Hey," Emma said softly, putting her phone on her lap and reaching a hand over to her mother's. Snow took it, and Emma squeezed. "I've done bad things, some you don't even know about. You know I have no problem killing someone who intends to harm _my_ family. Does that make you love me any less?"

"No," the brunette whispered, fighting to keep eye contact with the pair of green eyes that were staring back at her too intensely.

"That is what you did when you killed Cora. You were protecting your family… me," Emma added, her stern voice softening on the last word. "I don't think your mom loves you any less because you had to kill someone to protect us. I'm pretty sure she would have done the same."

"Emma, you don't understand how good of a person she was," Snow shook her head.

"She was a mother, alright? As a mother, she would do _anything_ to protect you. Just like you did for me."

"Yeah…" she sniffled, then scooted closer to Emma. "I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For dragging me out of my funk. David, bless his heart, didn't know what I needed. Hell, even I didn't, but you did: a good verbal ass kicking." Emma glanced down and shrugged.

"I didn't really do anything but blurt," she said. "And then when David disagreed with me, I felt bad selfish for just wanting my mom back."

"Oh, sweetie, I know it was your way of expressing your concern. You're the 'tough love' type, and I am fine with that. Somebody needed to do it." She sighed and looked down. "In fact, I feel most like my old self when I'm with you. Even when I was just Mary Margaret, and we were kidnapped by Jefferson, and he was about to hurt you… the ex-bandit in me took over because all I knew –even if I wasn't consciously aware of it– was that I needed to protect my baby girl at all costs. Or the little moments, when you were being particularly self-destructive and reckless, and I was frustrated, and I couldn't figure out why. I just wanted you to make good decisions and be safe. But, I think now that the Snow Queen's gone –thanks to you, again– I can focus on finding myself."

"Well, I'll be right here if you want help with that," Emma said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you," the brunette replied with a touched smile. She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should say what she wanted, but ultimately decided to take the plunge: "You know, I've always felt my best when shooting arrows. If you wanted, I could teach you."

"Yeah, that would be fun," Emma said, causing Snow's face to light up with joy. Emma returned the smile and pushed herself off the couch. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I've gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Alright, honey. Goodnight," Snow said. Emma bid her mother a goodnight as well, then trotted up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Initially, Snow had been tired. Now, though, she didn't think she could sleep if Storybrooke depended on it. So, she picked her book back up and began reading again, hoping to quiet her racing thoughts.

She still couldn't believe it.

Emma wanted to do something with her.


End file.
